A Promise Never Broken
by Twinkling Paopu Fruit
Summary: There is a reason why Axel left to Radiant Garden in such a rush at the end of Dream Drop Distance. After all, Axel said he would always be there to bring him back. AKUROKU slight Sori


**Author's note: So I had written this after I saw the ending of Dream Drop Distance and saw that Riku and Sora were a little too affectionate for my mind not to go into yaoi land. I thought that Riku was going to jump Sora any minute at the end and then I started getting sad because what about Axel-Lea. So I wrote this trying to find an excuse why Lea would leave in such a rush to Radiant Garden and in my head the only reason Lea would leave so quickly would be because he was going to find a way to bring Roxas back. So I hope you enjoy, I tried really hard :D**

**HAPPY AKUROKU DAY!**

* * *

After both Sora and Riku had received the news that Riku was now a key blade master, I watched the two go to their separate rooms to rest. They deserved it, we all needed it.

I went into my own room that Yen Sid had given me on the same floor as the two teenage boys. I removed my organization cloak, and the black pants underneath. I sighed in relief, lying on the bed in only my boxers. I was extremely content to be rid of that dark uniform and made a note to go find some new clothes. I pulled the white cover and climbed into the bed. I shivered at the cold sheets beneath me, but I stayed in place. They would get warm soon. I closed my eyes, yearning to finally fall into a peaceful sleep. After all, Sora was safe, which meant that Roxas was safe as well. However, as soon as I closed my eyes, I heard a very distinctive moan. I opened my eyes and sat up on the bed. I heard it again and this time louder.

"_Riku…."_

I heard someone sigh. I turned to the wall behind me and remembered that Sora's room was next to mine. Why was Sora moaning Riku's name. I then heard another moan, this one much deeper. That voice was Riku. What was Riku doing in Sora's room?

"_Riku…ah…please…AH-"_

I immediately recognized the insistency and growing arousal in that voice . I did not have to guess much on what the two were doing in the room next door. I knew that Riku harbored romantic feelings toward Sora. It was obvious. The boy had risked his life countless times just to see the brunette smile. Sora, however, was a slight shock. I always assumed that the small boy was in love with one of the princesses of heart.

"_Oh…Agh!_"

Apparently, I was wrong considering how the boy was moaning and whining in the other room. I was positive that if Mickey and the others were on the same floor as us, the king's lackeys would have barged into Sora's room by now, mistaking his moans for cries of pain. I rested again against the bed and chuckled softly at the thought. I could picture the duck and dog bulge their eyes out as Sora's naked body was pressed against the bed, pinned beneath an equally naked silver haired man. I could feel my stomach twist at the thought and I tried to banish the slow trickle of arousal sneaking into my body.

"_AHHH_!"

I gulped at the loud moan that Sora released and I began to wonder what exactly the pair was doing. I could see a soft vulnerable body wriggling on the bed sheets as a pink tongue flicked small perky nipples.

I groaned.

It was not the thought of Sora and Riku that made me groan, but the thought of actual sex. I have not had it in a while since Roxas left the organization. I could remember the blonde wriggle beneath me in much the same way that Sora was doing with Riku.

I was suddenly washed with a sense of loneliness as I lied in my cold sheets. Riku had gotten back the one who he loved. I still had not. I missed Roxas. I missed having his small body press against me in the middle of the night. His breath ghosting over my chest as we slept. With him the sheets were never cold. They excruciatingly burned my every core.

Another moan echoed in the silent floor and I had to bite my tongue to not moan along with it. If Roxas was here with me, I could positively assume that we would both be participating in such sensual acts. And we would do it louder. _Longer_. More passionately than anyone could ever hope to achieve. Because with Roxas, both of us felt whole and not only when are bodies joined as one but when we would rest in each others arms at the clock tower, or even when we spoke. With Roxas there was always completion.

"_Ahhh Riku…please…stop teasing_," I could hear Sora whine through the thin wall.

"_What do you want me to do, Sora_?" That was Riku, his voice much lower and huskier than usual.

"_Fuck me_…" I heard the tentative mutter.

That was when I moaned. It was low and it only brought back memories of what Roxas and I used to do.

I could see sweat trickle down Roxas' brow, squirming trying to free himself from his current position of being pinned by me. He always fought, and fought with determination to not fall into the world of pleasure and I loved every minute of it. It made the experience more intense. Our kisses brutal and always clashing teeth and tongues. I could see us both succumb for human's need for air before rising slightly off the bed to remove our clothes. I could still hear the thud of them drop the ground.

I groaned loudly and my grunt was hidden by those of Sora's. I opened my eyes not realizing that I had closed them and looked at my body, where a mountain was begging to form beneath the sheets. I did not even hesitate twice. I kicked the sheets and pulled down my boxers. I gripped my member sighing into the side of my pillow at the touch. As I stroked, I went back to my memory without much trouble.

I could see Roxas trailing kisses down my chest, squeezing my nipples, and tracing the lines of muscle over my stomach. The only reason he would do it would always be because I would tease him to much when it came down to the final act. And who was I to deny his moment of satisfaction of driving me to insanity. I could remember him trailing lower and lower, his blonde hair tickling my stomach as he went.

I squeezed my member roughly recalling that Roxas loved to do it to me.

Then I could see Roxas small mouth form a perfect O' before descending onto my long shaft. He never could get the organ to fit in his entire mouth, but that never stopped Roxas from trying. He would always stop right before I reached my peak and pull away to sit at the edge of the bed. He would stare at me with lust filled eyes signaling that he had given up fighting long ago. The blonde would spread his legs, inviting me to fuck him, but then he would trail his own hands down his chest, to his stomach to his thighs, never once touching the sensitive organ before plunging his own fingers within his hole.

I groaned.

Roxas knew I loved watching him pleasure himself. He would stick two fingers in without resistance and begin moving them quickly in an out. Roxas would always try to stick a third finger in, but he never got the chance as I would launch myself at him. His body would dangle off the bed, his waist and his legs the only thing that would touch the sheets. I would never think twice of plunging myself into him, and I could still hear both of us gasp in that same way.

It was always tight, no matter how many times we would do it. I would pound in, and watch Roxas intently. His blue eyes would grow wide, his body arch, his mouth opening to release a loud cry. Our hips would bang together hard with every inward thrust, scooting Roxas backwards off the bed and on the floor, the only thing that would keep him from actually falling would be his legs wrapped tightly around my waist to keep the pleasure going.

I would smirk, panting heavily as I watched Roxas give way to an orgasm. He would spurt on both our chest and not even a minute later, the blonde would be hard again demanding more, demanding it go faster, _harder. _

I would try to avoid his prostate as much as possible, just to tease the blonde under me, but he would get so tight that it would be inevitable for me to hit against it. So I would amuse him, and instead of brushing against it, I would angle my body to hit right against it. That would always cause Roxas to cum on the spot, and shout various curse words, but he was kind to me and would find a bit of leverage to push himself up until I would lay flat against the bed and he rode me hard.

I would wince in absolute, mind-numbing pleasure as Roxas would push extra hard. In two more minutes, Roxas would be hard again and I would be struggling to keep it until we could release together. We would both become a chorus, each moan would come out louder than the last. It would be then that I would finally grab Roxas' neglected member and begin stroking. Both our thrust would become erratic after that and soon we would both be moaning each other's names as we came.

Then Roxas would climb off and collapse against my body and whisper words that I never knew would come out of a nobody's mouth. "I love you."

And I would say it back.

I came back into reality shivering at the sticky feeling all over my stomach and my chest. I could hear from the thin wall that Riku and Sora were both catching their breath, apparently they had released at the same time that I did. Good, I didn't want them thinking I was a perv who masturbated to other people having sex. I closed my eyes and I rolled onto my side seeking the warmth that was radiating from there. I snuggled in close to it, breathing deeply. I really missed him.

"I love you."

I froze in bed as I felt two thin arms wrap around my neck. I opened my eyes quickly and stared in shock. There he was. Panting harshly and fully naked. When had he?…Did we just? His bruised lips and leaking hole proved to me that we had actually lived my fantasy. I knew it had felt too real.

"Roxas?" I whispered.

He nodded. I wanted to speak more but he silenced me with a gentle kiss. "Soon," He promised.

"When?" I asked, clutching onto him. I was scared he might leave, but his body was already disintegrating into tiny little lights and heading to the wall, most likely to join Sora's body again.

"I don't know." He said, still trying to hold on tighter.

"How?"

"The answers are in Radiant Garden." That was the last thing he spoke before fully vanishing.

In the morning, I dressed quickly, and headed outside in a rush. I smirked as on my way out I saw Sora walk with a limp and I gave Riku a congratulatory grin. They both blushed and I laughed, running down the stairs. I was going to Radiant Garden. Radiant Garden. I was going to get Roxas back. After all I had promised that I would always be there to bring him back.


End file.
